


That Was Unexpected

by Goddess47



Series: Romancing McShep 2020 [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, More Porn than Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: John was just coming to get Rodney for dinner.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Romancing McShep 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633789
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86
Collections: Romancing McShep 2020





	That Was Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> For Trope bingo: Food porn and McSheplets #11: Seduction (come on, how can you not put those together!)

The good news was that the 'fruit' -- called _semil_ by the natives -- they had been offered from the Blie on P3x-23H was classified as 'healthy' by the botanists. 

It was even portable, easy to eat raw, cooked up even better, and tasty. (Nothing like that nasty purple stuff from Aliar. While it was really healthy stuff -- antioxidants and minerals and other stuff -- it looked slimy when cooked, and tasted nasty.)

The problem was that while searching for his scientist (not that he would admit it anywhere but in his head) to head to dinner, John found Rodney alone in his lab, absently eating a semil. 

John hung back in the doorway and bit back a groan. 

The semil was similar to a banana, in that the skin could be peeled and the insides were edible. Unlike a banana, the semil was firmer and needed to be licked or sucked on to be chewable.

Rodney has evidently stuck the end of the semil in his mouth and was using both hands to type on his keyboard. The semil bounced around a bit as Rodney sucked on the part in his mouth.

Then Rodney reached up one hand to take the semil out and lick the exposed part while studying the screen in front of him.

That made John harder than he had been in a long time. He held his breath, trying not to move too much. He had to... 

Rodney turned and hopeful blue eyes looked at him.

"Come!" Rodney ordered in a tone John had never heard before. Helplessly, John felt his orgasm wash over him and he gripped the doorway to hold himself up.

Instantly, Rodney was in front of him, warm hands keeping him upright and guiding him to the chair Rodney had just been sitting in.

John closed his eyes, allowed himself to enjoy the feeling for a moment and took a few deep breaths.

"Back with me?" Rodney asked softly, on knee on the floor so he was closer to eye level with John.

"Yeah," John admitted.

"That was... hot," Rodney admitted, with a small grin.

"Pretty good from this side, too," John replied.

Rodney leaned in, then hesitated. "Can I?" he asked.

John leaned in the rest of the way and whispered "yes" against his lips.

It was soft and perfect.

"I was coming to get you for dinner," John said, "but, umm, I need to clean up first."

"Maybe... I could get a tray and come to your room and... help you clean up?" Rodney offered. That hope was back in those eyes. 

"That would be good," John agreed, adding another soft kiss.

"Ready?" Rodney asked, standing up, offering John a hand.

John took it. "Ready."


End file.
